


The Paradox Question

by Ai_and_August_19



Series: MonthlyFFA [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BackToJuly, College AU, Gak ada hubungannya sebenarnya dengan paradoks atau time travel, MonthlyFFA, Oikawa dan Kuroo di mention, Parody, Ujian, curhatan author
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_and_August_19/pseuds/Ai_and_August_19
Summary: Ini soal ujian atau teka-teki paradoks waktu sih?/ curhat Bokuto waktu ujian





	The Paradox Question

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, CollegeAU! Nggak humor juga sih, parody dari real life, Dll**

**.**

**.**

**#MonthlyFFA #BackToJuly**

**.**

**.**

Bokuto menatap serius buku catatannya. Mahasiswa Politeknik Pertanian dengan program studi Peternakan itu membaca materi yang selanjutnya akan diujiankan.

Saat ini dia sedang duduk di taman di depan ruang ujiannya. Sekarang merupakan jeda setelah sebelumnya mereka ujian kegiatan kuliah untuk mata kuliah yang saat ini sedang ia pelajari catatanya. Selanjutnya mereka akan ujian untuk kegiatan labor. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya kegiatan labor ini hanya mengenai soal-soal yang membutuhkan hitungan.

“Ayo masuk, kita mulai ujiannya,” seru salah satu dosen pengawas. Bokuto mengangkat kepalanya dan mendengar teman-temannya mengerang. Ia sendiri ikut mengerucutkan bibir. Rasanya jeda yang diberikan terlalu singkat.

Bokuto bangkit dan merapikan kemeja putih serta menepuk-nepuk celana hitam yang dikenakannya. Peraturan kampus mengenai pakaian yang harus dipakai ketika ujian.

Bokuto dan teman-temannya segera memasuki ruangan dan berjalan menuju kursi masing-masing. Untuk ujian kali ini, Bokuto mendapatkan tempat duduk di barisan paling belakang.

Pengawas segera membagikan lembar jawaban dan lembar soal. Begitu ia mendapatkan soalnya, Bokuto segera mengerjakan.

Hari ini mata kuliah yang diujiankan adalah Dasar-dasar Pemuliaan Ternak. Untuk kegiatan labor ini materinya adalah Sistem Perkawinan Biak Dalam. Kalau kata Bokuto sih itu nama lain dari _incest_.

Soal pertama dan kedua mengenai koefisien biak dalam. Soal pertama dikerjakan tanpa masalah oleh Bokuto. Ia sudah mulai mengerjakan soal kedua, menggambar diagram panah silsilah ternak sesuai dengan bagan soal menggunakan pensil.

Tiba-tiba pemuda dengan gaya rambut nyentrik itu menghentikan kegiatannya mengerjakan soal. Kening berkerut dalam.

 _‘Bentar, ini kan gue disuruh nyari koefisien biak dalam induvidu Y, tapi kok ada moyang bersamanya Y juga?’_ pikir Bokuto bingung.

Bokuto mengecek kembali soalnya. _‘Lah iya, ini kan N nenek buyut si Y, tapi kok orang tua si N itu Y sama S?’_

Bokuto mengecek kembali diagramnya. Mencoba berpikir mungkin itu sebuah silsilah yang paralel. Namun bagaimanapun juga Bokuto melihatnya, tetap saja tidak masuk akal.

Rasanya ia ingin mencak-mencak menarik rambutnya tapi dia urungkan karena pengawas ujian masih berdiri di sampingnya, menyender pada dinding. Bokuto memelototi soal itu untuk menit-menit berikutnya. Memberi pandangan bermusuhan.

Dia tidak bisa mengkoreksi jawaban pula. Dosen mata kuliah ini punya aturan dimana kalau ada jawaban yang diralat maka tetap akan disalahkan.

 _‘Duuh, ini gimana sih? Ya masa ini si Y punya kakek buyut yang namanya Y juga? kalau manusia sih mungkin, lha ini kan sapi!’_ Bokuto mulai jerit-jerit dalam hati.

_‘Emang ini sapi pergi ke masa lalu gitu? Jatuh cinta sama nenek buyutnya terus nanti baru deh kakeknya lahir, baru deh nanti orang tuanya lahir dan kemudian ngelahirin dia?’_

Bokuto manyun-manyun nggak jelas. Pemuda itu sudah diambang batas keinginan untuk menjedukkan kepala ke meja.

 _‘Sapi sepinter apa sih emang yang bisa bikin mesin waktu?! Dia temenan sama Doraemon kali ya?!’_ Pemuda yang mirip burung hantu itu melirik sekitarnya. Dia nggak niat nyontek, pengawas ujian masih pewe di bagian belakang ruangan.

Kembali pada soal tadi. _‘Ini dosen gue bikin soal ujian apa teka-teki paradoks waktu dah,’_ batinnya mengomel jengah. Teringat semalam dia, Kuroo, dan Oikawa membahas teori-teori mengenai penjelajahan waktu, termasuk beberapa teka-teki paradoks mengenai penjelajahan waktu di grup chat—kenapa mereka malah chatingan padahal lagi pada ujian, kita sama tahu aja bagaimana kelakuan trio ini.

Setengah jam berikutnya Bokuto habiskan hanya dengan menatap kosong soal. Sampai pada akhirnya dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

 _‘Sebodo amat!’_ batinnya sebal. _‘Gue lanjutin ajalah! Salah bener terserah si bapak deh.’_

Akhirnya Bokuto, dengan masih manyun, menyudahi ujiannya.

**Fin.**

.

  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Oke, jelaskan ini sebenernya curhatan siapa? :v itu soal beneran bikin kesel deh! Karena bagaimanapun kita ngelihatnya jadi kayak kita lihat silsilah dari yang paling kecil si Y kawin sama S, punya anak N, terus nanti dia kawin dan punya anak C, dan si C punya anak yaitu si Y…
> 
> Kalau anak peternakan pasti ngerti deh soalnya kayak apa. Terus ya, aku makai sistem ujian di kampus ku. Mungkin beda dari kampus-kampus lain dan itu agak membingungkan karena aku nggak bisa jelasin lebih baik.
> 
> Oh iya, bulan Juli ini sebenernya temanya Time tavel/Time loop. Tapi aku emang nggak fokus ke sana ( “^^)
> 
> Oke deh, makasih udah baca fic—coretcurhatcoret—ku ini.
> 
> Kalau bisa berbaik hari ngasih review atau komen ^^
> 
> Regards
> 
> Ai19


End file.
